


The Little Things

by Janatee



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janatee/pseuds/Janatee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He looked up at the spinning console above him, watching names meander past. And as each one went by, he started remembering things: brief moments he though had been long forgotten, tiny flashbulbs in a thousand-year life."</p><p>The Doctor's having a rough time, but the TARDIS has a way of reminding him why life is worth living. Ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written for the prompt "Little Things" in the 2014 Doctor Who Fest, and was originally posted on star-spangled-souffle.tumblr.com.  
> (Sorry for missing Martha! There was a lot of cut-and-pasting in the editing, and I guess she got cut but not pasted.)

The Doctor couldn’t bring himself either to sleep or leave the TARDIS. He had sunk into one of his hopeless times, and he just couldn’ t shake it.

He looked up at the spinning console above him, watching names meander past. And as each one went by, he started remembering things: brief moments he though had been long forgotten, tiny flashbulbs in a thousand-year life.

“Rose,” read the spinning console.

And Rose was there, in his head. Riding a motorcycle in a bright pink poodle skirt, popping Christmas crackers and placing a crinkly red crown on his head, stretching out her hand with a ball-bearing cupcake she made just to see him smile.

“Jack”

The Doctor could see him. Laughing in the TARDIS, a smirk across his face following a cheeky quip. Giving a suave smile to some unsuspecting creature, feigning innocence as the Doctor objected.

“Donna”

Stuffing overdecorated hatboxes into his arms while chattering faster than he had thought possible. Sharing a hidden laugh of disbelief behind the back of Agatha Christie. Ripping up the blue-colored contract in unison, and letting the pieces flutter to the ground of the Library.

“Amy”

Sampling big bowls of fish fingers and custard. Dressed in a wedding gown and laughing at his attempts to dance. Mocking his bow ties, stetsons, and ponchos.

“Rory”

Trying in vain to explain that he wasn’t “Mr. Pond.” Crying over his child while trying to be cool. Fist-bumping the air over his new red car.

“River”

Tearing apart his precious fez with a blast from her gun. Laughing under an umbrella on one of many dates across the universe. Whispering “spoilers” every chance she got, because she knew it drove him crazy.

“Clara”

Racing across London in a motorcycle. Trying in vain to cook a turkey. Sampling glowing blue fruit at an alien marketplace and laughing as he spun her around the TARDIS.

Thousands upon thousands of moments like these, tiny memories that had been overlooked as time went on. _I may have been through my share of heartbreak,_ he thought, _but it’s the little things that make life worth living._


End file.
